Taru Taru's Return to Earth!
by x-flashwithwave-x
Summary: REWRITE Five years have passed, and the Mews are getting on with their lives, with new baby sisters and creepy stalkers appearing. But what happens when the new King of the Aliens comes into power and orders Kish, Pai and Taruto to return?
1. Shadows in the dark!

**Well, long time no see guys? Last time I wrote I was young and immature, and now I'm tall and immature, so what do you know? But seriously, I'm back because I have started literally hundreds of new fan fictions that I never got the nerve to post, so I am starting right now. If you want me to keep updating then prod me whenever I get inactive, because I forget about this site pretty easily and quickly.**

**I'm going to put a quick not on how old these guys all are now, more for me than you guys really, but I may prove useful for referring back to at some point. All ages are based of whatever I could find online. **

**Pudding - 15**

**Ichigo - 18**

**Lettuce - 18**

**Mint - 18**

**Zakuro - 20**

**Ryou - 20**

**Keiichiro - 26**

**Also, a brief note before I begin, this is based off the anime, so don't hate on me if it's not correct for the manga. I'd love some review, but they're not necessary, it just want you guys to enjoy it. If you have any suggesting, feel free to tell me, they're always welcome. And without further ado, my official coming out of hiatus chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Five years had passed pretty quickly for the Mews. They hadn't really had that much to do, and after their powers disappeared along with the aliens, they all settled down in their normal lives and continued as though nothing had happened. News reports had speculated for a little while as to who the Mews and Aliens were, but had gotten over it after a year or so, and no one really thought of them anymore.

Not that much had changed either. Hearts had been broken and fixed together haphazardly, families had changed shape, but they were all still friends, and they all still worked at the Café. Ichigo was busy helping her parents look after her new baby sister - named Nashi, or Pear. Pudding, on the other hand, was less busy - her siblings had moved in with her father after he had contacted her, claiming that his training was nearly finished and he wished for his children to now follow in his footsteps. Pudding had declined, but let her younger siblings choose for themselves, and they had all chosen to live with their father and visit her often. She missed them, but they were old enough to choose for themselves, and it was hard work looking after them now they were growing up. She needed more time to herself, or so Lettuce would tell her.

Lettuce, not long after the aliens had left, had built up the nerve to tell Ryou that she liked him, but he'd rejected her, saying something about being too busy for relationships and then leaving pretty sharpish. Lettuce was upset, but got over it after a while.

Ichigo and Masaya had been incredibly happy together for over a year, but then he got the chance to travel all over the world and help endangered animals. Ichigo wanted to go, but they wouldn't pay for her and she couldn't afford it, and so Masaya broke up with her, saying it was for her own good. She was pretty distraught over it, and refused to lose all contact with him, instead writing letters to the remote places he visited, talking together for pages about Iriomote wildcats and other animals. She still liked him, but knew that there was no chance of them ever getting back together, so she tried her best to move on.

Mint and Zakuro hadn't really changed much, they were both just doing their own thing, and working at the café in-between. Mint, of course, was still obsessed with Zakuro's work, but was not quite as creepy about it as she was before.

And this is the point we are at now, the five year anniversary of the aliens finally leaving Earth, and in order to celebrate they were throwing a (seemingly random, to the customers) free cake day, meaning hundreds of people were queuing for miles in order to taste the delicious food available.

"Just follow me to your table please!" Pudding smiled to the customers in the doorway, a young couple who could barely take their eyes off each other. Pudding smiled as she lead them to their table and gave them their menus to look at, before quickly going to another table to clear it for the next customers.

"Pudding!" She heard a loud voice, and groaned as she recognised who it was immediately. Turning round, the looked for another Mew for help, but none was forthcoming. She walked over to the tall boy who was standing in the way of some actual customers, his blonde hair catching the light as it fell over his eyes.

Pudding glared at him, and said under her breath, "Listen Matt, I've had more than enough of this, and if you don't stop bothering me at work then, so help me, I am going to get a restraining order for you." She smiled brightly to the customers behind him, and asked them to follow her to her seat.

Matt was someone who came to the café often. He had a bit of an obsession with Pudding, and had taken to following her everywhere, becoming a stalker of sorts. Pudding hated him following her around, and as he left she felt all the girls around her glaring at her back, wondering why she would tell someone so gorgeous to leave.

Glancing up at the clock, Pudding was glad to see it was time to shut the doors and stop new people coming in, so she and Lettuce did, being as polite but forceful about it as possible. Whilst they waited for everyone else to finish eating, the Mews all stood around and talked for a little while.

"Five years." Lettuce said, looking thoughtful, "It feels like less really."

"It sort of feels like it was a separate lifetime." Ichigo replied, watching a young child drop cake down her top. She sighed as she went to grab some napkins for the customers, and skipped away from the conversation.

"Can't say I miss it though really, it was hard work juggling everything like that, and I always felt like I could never rest, you know?" Zakuro said quietly, watching as everyone slowly left after eating. The conversation continued from there, but Pudding would be dammed if she could remember anything they said.

* * *

Pulling on her nightgown that night and dragging a hairbrush through her - now waist length - hair, Pudding thought back to the Aliens as best she could, but found that her memories were fuzzy. It was okay for everyone else, who had been teenagers when it all happened, but she was a child, and so holding on to those precious memories were hard.

She missed the thrill of it, and she missed teasing Taru-Taru, and she missed being able to transform most of all. She often found herself reaching up to her forehead and brushing her fringe aside to uncover her mew mark absentmindedly, only to remember it wasn't there. She wasn't depressed about it, because that wasn't the way Pudding was, but she wasn't her old self really. She had stopped saying 'na no da' after a few months, and had stopped randomly cart wheeling everywhere because she didn't have the same hyper energy anymore.

She curled up under her blankets on her bed and closed her eyes, smiling momentarily as she remembered the time that Taruto had saved her life underneath that building. That was a good memory that she didn't think about all that much.

The shadow in the corner moved slightly and silently, shifting closer to Pudding. It was a pretty indistinct shape, but the most obvious thing about it was that it had two things pointing out of the side of its 'head'.

It looked over at Pudding quietly, then tried to silently open her drawers, but ended up stepping on a creaky floorboard and falling over noisily. Pudding shot up and flicked on the light, instantly settling into a fighting pose, just to see Taruto lying on the floor looking bruised and bewildered. The girl froze in shock, gasped and then grinned happily, throwing herself at the alien just as he regained consciousness and transported himself away, leaving the Mew wondering if it had all been some sort of weird dream.

Turning back to her bed, Pudding curled back up under the covers and switched out the lights, deciding that it must have been a dream after all, and that she should get some sleep before work in the morning.

* * *

**I know, don't hate me too much for it's crappiness, okay? It can only get better! Right?**

**Remember I love you all! See you next chapter!**


	2. uber short Fainting

**I KNOW I KNOW DON'T EAT ME OKAY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME KTHNXBAI **

**Mew Pancake: I'm so glad you like it ^^  
**

**Theunbestest: Here it is, I promise to update better in future**

**XXdancingintherainXx: Here it is, sorry for the wait and thanks for the review**

**YOU ZOE YOUUUUUUUU: FUWARBTPENTNNREEEEEEEEE O.O not really I love you very much ^^  
**

**KitsuneKitty Nya: Thank youu. I was super immature when I wrote the last one, and I'm glad someone else agrees that my writing had much improved since then.**

**Klette290595: Thanks, but I'm pretty certain they couldn't, at least in the anime I don't remember them being able to at the end, but if they could then my mistake :D  
**

**PuddingTartLuver: Seeing as you asked sonicely…**

**OMWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**GodI'******

**

* * *

**

It was a long way above Earths atmosphere where Taruto had transported to, and Kisshu was waiting for him with eyebrows raised, in what could have been a disapproving or amused glare - Taruto could never quite tell.

The alien muttered something incoherent and tried to walk away, but Kish stopped him, "Where have you been?" He smirked, knowing full well where the younger alien had been, and why he had been there. Taruto, on the other hand, was refusing to admit what Kish already knew.

"I was trying to get her Mew Pendant, okay? I'm not like you Kisshu, I don't stalk our enemies and search through their underwear drawers whilst they sleep. So shut up okay. I was trying to help the mission." He then left, leaving Kisshu smirking like a Cheshire Cat and muttering to himself about how Taruto was getting all grown up now.

Pudding was apparently immune from being worn out, even as a teenager. Despite her rude awakening in the middle of the night, the girl was as energetic as ever as she skipped around serving customers, baffling the others as usual as to how she managed it. She may not have been the cart wheeling menace she was before, but she was a thousand times more unenergetic than all of them put together. It was even baffling the customers as they watched her zip from table to table.

As the end of the work day rolled round, she found herself getting a little worn out, and sat down to watch customers leave for a while, letting the others do their job for a bit, laughing to herself. She heard a nosie behind her and turned to look absentmindedly, but saw nothing, and furrowed her eyebrows.

She them noticed the last person had left, and so she went to lock the doors when she heard Ryou shouting for them. Confused, she headed over to him with the other mews, and listened to what he had to tell them.

And she could decide if she was nervous or estactic at what he said.

* * *

Taruto, Kisshu and Pai were all gathered around a screen, watching someone talk, informing them that they had been discovered. They had all seem it coming, there was no real way to hide from Ryou's advanced scanners that he had developed since they'd left, and there was certainly no hope of getting down to Earth undetected, so they'd had to formulate a plan that used no elements of surprise at all, which turned out to be a lot harder tha it sounded.

The person on the other end of the conversation didn't really seem to get this, however, and was ranting a little more than any of them felt they deserved. Taurto and Kisshu both looked bored out of their minds, whilst Pai at least bothered to keep up a calm, intent exterior, so as to hide whatever emotions he had underneath. Once the ranting ended and the screen went blank his face didn't change at all, and he instead stood up and said, "Well, I guess we had better get to work then, or we will be in even more trouble."

* * *

Pudding was slightly confused as to why she was staring up at the ceiling with everyone crowded round her, and as to why she was wet with everyone glaring at Lettuce, who was holding an empty jug. It took a few moments for it to settle in that she must have fainted or something, and that Lettuce had evidently woken her up by pouring water over her.

Laughing, the youngest of them tried to sit up, but found herself feeling a little woozy still as she remembered Ryou telling them that the aliens were back and that…

Wait.

The aliens were back?

TARU-TARU WAS BACK?

She them promptly fainted again, much to everyone else's surprise and panic.

* * *

**This is the best I can do, don't hate me, it's hard going writing for a fandom you haven't visited in years. It's better than nothing. If I don't update soon then bother me cautiously until I do with death threats and guilt tripping, it'll get me round to it faster. Also, this is really really short O.O  
**

**Love y'all, concrit is loved, review too, but I'm not going to beg like a review whore for them.**

**See you all again soon! (hopefully)**


End file.
